User blog:Blastion/Turtlez Guild Wars
So I just wanted to start off with a Hi :D because I haven't been on here very often...because the school year just started xD So as ya'll know I play on Turtlez Lanos, and something very interesting has come to my attention. We'll start off with an example. All the pros know about this, but for people like me, and some other noobs, we honestly didn't know or were so naive that it never occured to us that this was happening. So for example. In Wadangka we have the main powerhouse guilds being Rev0, the asian guilds, and what was it....Vibes. You guys are constantly killing each other and what not just because you want to. But on Turtlez, we have a very "different" scenario. So it goes something like this. We have Lanos and Siras, and in Lanos, the strongest guild by far is Ace. All level 40+ people and thats pretty amazing because theres less than 50 40+ people...And in Siras, you have two guilds Redsky (refered to as RS) and Fatality (refered to as Fat). RS is very similar to Ace, and Fat is like a huge warehouse. They take in everyone and everything and they have fat1 fat2 fat3 fat4 etc. RS is led by a guy named RedFox, who is the strongest mage, Fatality is led by an assorment of people. Ace is led by sid, the strongest lanos. So now you've read that, you're probably wondering...Who cares. Now lets go over some history. Most of this guild war thingy boils down to Wadangka (refered to as wdk). Ace always dominates wdk in lanos side just because they either camp it, or ks it. Now on Siras side, I'm not trying to be biased or anything, but you have RS who demands that they have wdk for 2 weeks and fat for 1. Now fat thinks this is completly unfair, and demands that they have it for 1 to 1. RS is honestly more demanding and gets it, because they have a huge truce with Ace. Ace demands that fat gives it to RS or they will spawn them. Now you've seen spawning. Its basically a bunch of people who stand in a circle around the spawn and spam attacks until the person or persons are dead. Its pretty gruesome from anyones perspective. Now we continue. In Lanos, we have a guild named Envious. Theres a person SweetNSour who absolutly despises RS. She definitly has a good reason as well. They spawn her in Siras and they have Ace spawn her when she plays on her siras. I'm definitly not a very good story teller, but you can kinda see where this is going. You have a tyrannical guild on each side who imposes everything on everyone and everyone in Turtlez has to suffer. Envious is a guild who only wants to kill RS. Several level 40+ and many 30+. Now Ace always dominates Mamma and RS and fat are constantly ksing for mama. Its quite funny... Now your probably thinking...WTH or WTF. I mean honestly. When I first heard of this story from Sweet I was mind-blown because I always thought of Ace and RS as pros...good pros. Now that I look back, this game is a HUGE representation of our everyday world. Everything is powered by greed and power. All those that have power rule, and they constantly get stronger, while limiting others. If you didn't get that, wdk drops the key ingrediants for Wsiv, dsiv, and fsiv. With these books, they make millions as well as getting stronger. If you were like me, and you finally figured this out...I say gratz ^.^ To conclude, this whole war thing is really, really, really, getting on my nerves. Just solve your problems >_< work it out >_< We don't have to have an MLK in Twom guys. Thanks for reading. *ps I probably forgot a few things. I probably have to add a bit more. Edit September 6th This is what the war looks like but its kinda not on the main scene...xD good pics moon. Screenshot 2013-09-02-17-01-50-1.jpg|You see iEvo God Nullify l3lunt Screenshot 2013-09-02-17-00-46-1.jpg|In this pic you see that xAnonymousx has joined as well Screenshot 2013-09-02-17-05-13-1.jpg|You just see Romp, new owner, not in war. Screenshot 2013-09-02-16-54-53-1.jpg|Sapph, and quite a few others. Category:Blog posts